A variety of diagnostic devices have been developed for the detection of an analyte of interest in a sample. In those devices in which sample collection and testing functions are non-linked, the transfer of collected sample to testing apparatus introduces a potential source of error. In those devices in which sample collection and testing functions are linked, the devices are dedicated in their entirety to the detection of a particular analyte and are not easily adaptable to a wide range of analyte detection. These two limitations associated with prior art devices are overcome by the invention disclosed herein.